Battle of Nishapur
The Battle of Nishapur was a conflict between the Justice League and the Parademon and Justifier Army of Glorious Godfrey. Resulting due to the search of the Batman for the body of his son, the battle formed when the Dark Knight's quest coalesced with Glorious Godfrey's search for the Chaos Shard. The resulting battle was quick and brutal, involving many different forces. These included the League of Assassins and Frankenstein, whose involvement also involved SHADE by extension. In the end, the battle was decisively won by Godfrey who managed to take the Chaos Shard and the sarcophagus of Damian Wayne. Background After the Battle of Gotham City, Ra's al Ghul stole the bodies of Talia al Ghul and Damian Wayne, planning on resurrecting them. However, he needed to locate a new Lazarus Pit due to the time Damian and Talia had been dead as well as the fact that the Lazarus Blood had been infected. After his base was attacked by Batman and Aquaman, Ra's unleashed the Sons of Batman upon them before fleeing with Algon. Going to Themyscaria, Ra's attempted to use what he thought to be a Lazarus Pit, but was actually the home of the Neekta. Fleeing, the Neekta was stopped by Batman and Wonder Woman. Eventually, Ra's found the Lazarus Pit in Nishapur, where he managed to dip Talia's sarcophagus, although not for the necessary time. Confronted by the Batman and Frankenstein, Ra's was unable to do the same for Damian. Engaging in a fight with the Batman, Ra's was eventually defeated, at which point Glorious Godfrey arrivied in the snow via Boom Tube with his Parademon Army and Justifier Army. Battle The battle started off with Batman, Frankenstein and the League of Assassins battling with the forces of Apokolips over control of Damian's sarcophagus and the Chaos Shard. Although Batman's side put up a good fight, it was only until the Justice League arrived did the batle truly begin. By this time, Ra's al Ghul was missing in action and the forces of the League depleted, forcing the assassins to depart. With the arrival of the Justice League, sans Superman, the second major battle on Earth with Apokolips since the Parademon Invasion of Earth occured. During the battle, Batman gained control of the Chaos Shard, letting him believe he could resurrect Damian. As the Justice League began to take control, Godfrey recovered the sarcophagus of Damian and the shard within it and departed to Apokolips, ending the brief scuffle. Aftermath Batman, robbed the chance to go to Apokolips by Shazam, beat the boy-hero and Lex Luthor. He then prepared to make the trip on his own, but was ultimately stopped by the League, who stopped him from recovering his Hellbat suit. Confronted by his best friend Superman in front of Damian's gravesite, Batman accepted not going. Gathering the Batman Family in the Batcave, including a hidden Dick Grayson, Bruce finally apologized for the actions of the Joker the many months prior. Promising he would always tell the truth, he sent them out to protect Gotham and revealed his intentions to go to Apokolips. Before departing, Batman made sure that if he never made it back, Dick would take up the mantle of the bat. With the surprising help of Lex Luthor, Bruce recovered his Hellbat suit and used a Mother Box to make his way to Apokolips, starting the Siege of the Chaos Cannon. Category:Conflicts Category:Battles